


【白快】醉酒

by siwasu



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwasu/pseuds/siwasu
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 7





	【白快】醉酒

Q：喝醉酒的人均身高英国人有多大力气？

门铃响过一遍了，黑羽从二楼下来，尾音正巧掐灭，随之而来的是敲门声，不轻不重的三下，符合强迫症教义的完美间隔，不用猜都知道是谁。

黑羽揉了揉头顶的毛巾，沾着水汽的头发毛茸茸，他边拖长了声音回应，边用空出来的那只手去开门。

他没做任何心理准备，魔术巡演圆满结束，身为主演的魔术师难得放了个小长假，在不用顾及灯光和舞台的私宅，黑羽觉得连思维都转的慢了几拍。

门外的人不出意料，是白马探。

夜晚回家的人穿的很休闲，原本也是警局里小聚的酒局，为了庆贺耗时多日侦破的案件，连白马也不好再穿着正装赴约。

白马的站姿放松又优雅，他看到开门的黑羽反而有点怔忪，嘴边笑容不自觉柔和下来。

黑羽抬起头，白马的红瞳随着他视线不放，位置背光，温柔的神情看不太清楚，但目光是有温度的，烤的黑羽的耳廓渐渐发热起来，他擦头发的动作一顿，又欲盖弥彰地揉了几下。

魔术师原定的返航时间不在今天，黑羽特意跟助手打了招呼，独自轻装奔赴机场，回家才意识到自己思维跳跃太快，没跟同居人提前通知，白马少爷难得赴宴，让转机回来的惊喜扑了个空。

“欢迎回来。”

白马开口的时机把握的很好，恰巧堵住了黑羽的第一句话。

时隔多日，白马还是改不掉这股留学沾上的浪漫气派，黑羽看向一边，又受不了身上的目光转回来，白马仍站在原地看他，衣领稀奇地解开了几个扣子，夏天的风温热的近乎粘稠，从门口挤进来，水汽未散的皮肤仿佛又变得湿润。

果然还是让人牙酸的仪式感和少爷做派，黑羽深吸了口气，忍不住腹诽。

“我回来了。”

他抓了抓手上的毛巾，回应道。

黑羽猝不及防地在玄关被抱了个满怀，湿漉漉的毛巾滑到脖子上，凉的他下意识缩了缩，但很快那里又热了起来——白马借着抱住他的姿势，轻柔地在裸露的皮肤上亲吻。

黑羽睁大了眼睛，又缓慢地眨了眨，才勉强反应过来现在的情况，轻吻落在敏感的部位，麻酥酥的痒意烫着那一小块皮肤，很快让他连脸都变红了，手僵在两边停顿了一会，还是熟稔地搭在了白马的背部。

慢条斯理的吻不少见，毕竟白马的风格一贯如此，但时刻落在皮肤上的、有别于往常的高温接触不由得让黑羽心生警惕。

他刚试图侧过头，便被高了自己不过小半头的人整个拥进怀里，身体接触的比方才还要紧密，白马略高的体温透过衬衫传递过来。

鼻尖全是衬衣的气味，除了黑羽熟悉的香水，还有挥之不去的酒气，酒味很淡，成分却很复杂，黑羽吸了口气，只来得及辨认出几缕小麦的清甜和醇厚的红酒香。

然后，他便被脸颊上的吻牵走了注意。

白马用指腹摩挲着黑羽的脸，不久后，又珍而重之地放开被蹂躏的发红的脸颊软肉，将他的脸托起来。

黑羽忍不住屏住呼吸，他顺着白马的力道，看进那双专注的眼眸里。

白马的眸色很漂亮，黑羽清楚，毕竟混血人群，从血统到外貌都与众不同，但他鲜少有被如此认真的逼近时刻。

——尤其是，黑羽在这双眼睛里只能找到自己的影子。

黑羽的喉咙咕噜了一声，像是舒服的猫咪抖了抖胡须，他的手还搭在白马背上，而他知道自己已经把这家伙的衬衣抓出了好几道褶子。

这实在不能怪他，昏暗光线里，浮于表面的温和从神情里剥夺，而怪盗能够窥见的，是共犯长年累月也不曾改变的深邃温柔，也是过于犯规的胜利筹码。

而白马只是这么看着他，似乎被酒气侵蚀了思维，黑羽和他对视半天，愣是被白马蹙眉的茫然反应逗笑了，他稍稍踮起脚，迎来第一个真正的吻。

黑羽端着红茶回来的时候，白马正坐在沙发上，双腿交叠，手上翻看着一个系着丝带的包裹。

黑羽把茶放在桌子上，抱臂看白马幼稚的观察行为，“德国带回来的伴手礼，随手买的。”

说完打了个响指，白马的动作一顿，再翻开手，看到礼物的丝带上又多了个小卡片，画着咧嘴笑的Q版头像。

黑羽打着哈欠坐到白马旁边，整个人陷进靠垫里，他的头发已经差不多干了，毛巾还搭在肩上，有点困倦地往白马那边一栽，又胡乱的伸手指了指还冒着热气的杯子。

“Harrods，家里只有这个。”

白马放下礼物，抬头看了一眼，又偏过头颔首。

“麻烦了。”

黑羽听见敬语的时候坐直了身子，他往后挪了挪身体，探究地上下打量白马，还伸出手在他面前晃了晃。

“喂喂，不是吧，你今晚都喝了多少啊？”

白马的声线很平稳，“黑羽君问的是什么种类？”

黑羽张大了嘴巴，看着白马正襟危坐，语气认真地跟他胡扯，而不是条条列列的报出一串酒名，无比清楚地意识到，这家伙是真的喝醉了吧。

“真有你的。”

黑羽干脆在沙发上盘起腿，他面朝着白马，手撑在脚上，前后晃着身体，明目张胆的嘲笑。

他伸出手在白马面前晃了晃，五指张开，一个全世界通用的数字。

“这是多少，大侦探？”

白马看过来，黑羽见他眯了眯眼，像是在辨认，又像是在思考对策，下一秒，他的手腕就被白马握住，热意再度蔓延。

白马的目光微微涣散，笑容有点无奈，甚至还有点罕见的苦恼。

黑羽下意识动了动胳膊，想抽回来，但意外发现加诸在手腕的钳制不是那么容易摆脱的。

——沙发传来窸窸窣窣的声响，白马倾身过来，轻轻地咬住他的耳骨，热气扑上来，直接酥了黑羽的半边身子。

英伦侦探的嗓音有些哑，措辞像是又回到了转学来的那段时光。

“有件事情想拜托黑羽君。”

大事不妙。

当另一只手同样被摁住的时候，黑羽倒抽了口气，白马的举动不太像是开玩笑，怪盗的心里突然窜出来点悔意，妄图把刚才的挑衅倒带重来。

他的双手被白马握着，整个人往前倾去，这让黑羽不得不改成了跪姿，沙发很软，跪在上面膝盖也不会疼，而与此对应的，是油然而生的危机感。

黑羽抬起头，现在情况不太妙，他警惕地看着与往常不太一样的白马，白马的反应有些迟缓，片刻后才察觉到黑羽的目光，他上移视线，和小动物般警觉的黑羽相视。

黑羽垂了垂眼，看到刚才白马的视线落点，因为坐姿，他的浴袍散开了点，大咧咧的露出领口下的皮肤，从白马的角度看，正好一览无余。

黑羽不安分的挣扎了几下，被悉数镇压，他咬住牙看沉默不语的白马，再次确认外界评价的年轻有为的警部实际上满肚子坏水，一场醉酒就原形毕露。

但这家伙的力气怎么这么大？！

黑羽逃不开白马的钳制，这才意识到往日地小打小闹里白马防水的厉害，一时间又气又恼，恨不得把这家伙绑起来挂在滑翔翼上遨游东京湾。

白马松开了他的一只手，黑羽正在心里暗骂道貌岸然的假洋鬼子，冷不防突然自由，他眨了眨眼，坐直身体。

白马犹豫地握着剩下的那只胳膊，似乎在思考什么，他的另一只手摸上黑羽的头发，试探地轻轻揉了揉，然后慢慢压下去。

黑羽愣了一下，立马反应过来白马的意图，脸瞬间涨红，他瞪圆了眼睛看白马，梗着脖子不肯低头，大有一副誓死不从的态度。

手上的动作被强行阻止，白马倒是没有强求的意思，他无意识摩挲着指腹下细腻的皮肤，张口唤道。

“黑羽君。”

尾音仍是哑的，听上去格外色气，黑羽又不争气的红了耳朵，他嘶地吸了口气，正好对上白马专注的目光，他撇了撇嘴，放松身体，顺着脑后那只手的力道缓缓俯下身，像是炸毛的猫轻而易举的被主人哄好。

黑羽的那只手撑在白马的腿上，薄薄的一层布料掩饰不住什么热度，他纠结了一瞬，还是沉着气缓慢地埋下头。

黑羽用牙齿咬住拉链，他一边将它往下拉，一边含糊不清的警告酒鬼。

“仅此一次。”

黑羽几乎嗅到了扑到脸上的热气，他抿了抿嘴，试探地伸出舌尖舔了一下，手上毫不含糊地握住根部，有节奏地上下滑动。

味道不算难吃，至少比黑羽自己的心理建设好上太多，黏液沾了满手都是，黑羽犹豫了半天，还是决定舍己为人，给难得耍脾气的小少爷做一套全套服务，他张开嘴巴，尝试着把整个头部纳入进去。

口腔内的软肉被戳顶着，黑羽把控着口交的速度，用舌尖有一下没一下的舔舐着口中的物什，他听见上方白马压抑的呼吸，虽然做这种事情不太习惯，但掌握别人弱点的感觉也不错。

尤其当这个人是白马的时候。

黑羽从喉咙里挤出几声闷笑，他抬头看着白马，后者的表情仍旧温和，眼神中是黑羽熟悉的克制，和他的目光相对后，察觉到黑羽的计划的白马眼底暗了下来，他克制住自己猛然加重的呼吸，把手放在黑羽的后脑上。

黑羽顺从地放松喉咙，几乎把它整个纳到了根部，喉咙的挤压感延伸出窒息的感觉，性器上青筋的跳动也感受的清晰之极，仿佛有水声从抽插时传出来，黑羽眯着眼，费力地吞吐了几下，他的动作幅度有些大，浴袍已经滑到了腰处，但现在无暇顾及，他的体内像是被点了一把火，同样在酒气中渴求解放。

白马摁住了黑羽的后脑，慢节奏的前戏一下子掉转了节拍，他的手控制着黑羽吞吐的速度，把自己的性器送进魔术师最温暖的口腔深处，花言巧语的怪盗的口头服务同样周到，恰是缩紧的软肉像是在包裹他进行按摩。

黑羽的呼吸变得急促起来，白马掌控了他的速度，刚才还游刃有余的节奏需要重新适应，而现在被迫的提速让他有些手忙脚乱。

氧气的供应渐渐跟不上，嘴唇被炙热的性器来回磨蹭，喉咙深处被迫袒露自己，黑羽红了眼圈，口腔内激烈的抽插带给他一种错觉，仿佛真的跟白马在来一场深入式的性爱。

身体热出了汗液，黑发也湿淋淋地贴在脸侧，黑羽摁在白马的大腿上，性器仍在他的口内进出，他勉强地撑着手，想把距离拉开，脑后的手力道温柔又坚决，他眨了眨眼，眨掉眼里的生理泪水，他受不了似的摇了摇头，连嘴里溢出来地呻吟也变成含糊的呜咽。

白马放开了手，黑羽抬起深，性器从他的嘴角滑落，牵连殷红的嘴角划出一道银丝，黑羽撑住身体大口喘息，他吞咽了好几下喉咙，方才鲜明的存在感犹存，他闭了闭眼，大口地汲取氧气。

白马在此刻牵住了他的手，黑羽无力地任由他引导着自己，他在白马的带领下握住那处仍旧坚挺的性器，魔术师修长的五指握住它，无力地上下撸动。

热度从手心传递过来，黑羽哆嗦了下肩膀，他细细地喘息着，方才的深喉耗掉了过多体力，他甚至没有力气去抬头看白马的表情。

“黑羽君。”

白马的声音从上面传来。

黑羽下意识地应声，他的脸被白马托住——  
浊白的精液从性器里喷溅出来，有不少沾到了黑羽近处的脸上，在茫然的神情下缓缓滴落。

黑羽眨了眨眼，涣散的眼神缓慢的聚焦，他无意识伸手擦了擦自己的侧脸，又因为手上更多的黏液而蹭的脸上都是，最后他去干脆放弃了挽救，跪着坐直身体。

黑羽的下半张脸几乎都沾满了精液，淡白的精液黏糊糊地从下巴滑落到脖颈，他动了动喉咙，还发红的嘴唇微启，他探出一点舌尖，舔了舔嘴角，卷进去点精液。

黑羽皱了皱眉，又冲沉默的白马露出一个笑。

A：会与绅士有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。


End file.
